


今夜不设防

by Akira0112462



Category: AOTU World
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira0112462/pseuds/Akira0112462
Summary: 大年龄差年下养父子，监禁、强制、调教、血腥暴力要素含有。如有任何不适，请及时退出。





	今夜不设防

**Author's Note:**

> 大年龄差年下养父子，监禁、强制、调教、血腥暴力要素含有。  
如有任何不适，请及时退出。

>>>>>  
  
哗啦。  
  
混沌里的意识离清醒还差临门一脚，从身体外部而来的冰凉液体强行撕裂紧阖的眼皮笼罩而成的黑暗，与此同时也像撕裂了神经。被兜头兜面淋在脸上的——水，或者酒，他迟钝的嗅觉不足以令他辨别出这是什么——液体，正沿着他发梢鼻尖一路往下淌。他缓慢探出舌尖，尚且温热的舌头舔过冷冰冰的嘴唇和其上的烈性酒液。  
  
高浓度威士忌刺激味蕾，他感觉自己像含了一口火，一星半点就足以唤醒他整幅身躯。他终于感觉到肢体的僵硬和紧绷；他的两条手臂被结结实实地拷在椅子扶手的两侧，略一动弹，铁质的拷具就磨得他手腕生疼。滑进他领口的液体淌过胸膛，像火焰一样火辣辣地烧过胸口仍新鲜的伤口。他脑子和耳边都嗡嗡作响，只听得见人声却无法辩明话语中的内容。  
  
眼前清晰起来，他看清自己浑身上下皮开肉绽。方才被泼到脸上的威士忌散发出浓郁又呛鼻的气味，他嫌弃地吸了吸鼻子，勉力撑开眼皮，被打得一片潮湿的睫毛上滑下来一两串细小的水珠，其后是一对颜色浓郁的紫色虹膜。  
  
他的视线因着低头的动作只能看向地面，视野范围之内除了被昏暗的灯光隐隐照亮的木地板，还有一对锃亮而一尘不染的皮鞋。黑色亮面的牛皮只露一半在光里，台灯沿着边缘给它勾出流畅的亮线。  
  
它们一动不动。雷狮盯着这对熟悉的家伙沉默不语，不争气的耳朵终于在一阵如同劣质音箱发出的杂音一样的耳鸣之后让他听清了第一句话：“你们都出去吧。”  
  
雷狮试图判断眼前人的声音里的情绪成分，可惜的是他浑身都疼，还头痛欲裂，在他昏迷不醒之前就已经过载的神经无法让他有足够精力运转大脑。他甩甩脑袋，抬眼看见三个穿着一身板正黑西装的人正从他身边走向这间偌大的书房的门口，三个后脑勺看在被绑在椅子上的人眼里像暴风雨来临前的倒计时。  
  
他勾起嘴角，心里头数着他们的脚步。  
  
三，二，一。  
  
门在他眼前轰然关上。这下他得以将全部精力放到眼前仅剩的一个人身上——他沿着那对做工精良的皮鞋往上看，视线滑过裹在西装裤里的一双腿和外套之下的腰线，最终定在男人脸上。屋内的灯光不足以令他看清男人的五官，他凭着直觉在脑海里捏出这位监护人眉头紧锁、双目盛怒、嘴唇抿紧的生气模样。他对眼前男人的脸足够熟悉，因此出现在他脑子里的影像栩栩如生得逗笑了他自己。  
  
于是他咧开嘴，一声嗤笑顺着他齿缝从唇间漏到一片死寂的空气里。单这一下都在他浑身骨骼肌肉牵起连环疼痛，从气管漫上来的干燥瘙痒让他不可控制地咳出了声。肺像被狠狠锤了一拳，方才泼到脸上的威士忌像直接渗进了肺泡。他在连续不断的咳嗽里还有闲心维持自己嘴角上扬的弧度，被呛出来的生理泪水润满眼眶。他眨眨眼睛，冲男人露出一个称得上乖巧的笑容，问道：“……现在是什么时候？”  
  
“十点过一刻，男孩。”男人往他走了一步，爽快地回答了这个无关轻重或者欲盖弥彰的小问题。他靠在桌边环起手臂，皮鞋尖轻轻敲在地板。这下雷狮得以看清他大半个身子；至少棕色的短发和祖母绿的双眼都一览无遗。  
  
他周身气场往下沉，像能在空间里凭空造出一个黑洞来。雷狮肆意打量他的眉眼：从每一根头发丝到每一个指甲盖，他对眼前的男人都足够熟悉。唯一陌生的大概只有他冷冰冰的神色和同样冷冰冰的语气。  
  
男人说起话来声音清澈但低沉，逐字逐句将缓慢移动的推土机，将雷狮的心脏往下推。一口唾沫被强行咽入食道，咽喉干渴得近乎开裂的痛觉让他不由自主皱起眉。他看向桌边男人手边刚开封的威士忌和空空如也的酒杯，确信自己此刻的表情足够委屈，也确信眼前的男人不会被这种小伎俩打动分毫。  
  
“噢，那宴会该还没有结束，”他舔舔嘴唇再次笑出声，无视男人眼里含蓄但不容忽视的风浪，用茶余饭后闲聊一样的轻松口气与自己的养父插科打挥，“有劳您分心来看我。”  
  
“我见到了特雷多。”安迷修用手指摩挲着净饮杯的杯壁，冷冷地注视着椅子上伤痕累累的养子，不为所动。  
  
“是吗？”雷狮的眼神闪烁了两下。他缓慢地抻直了自己的腿；这两条长得过分的玩意儿遭受的皮肉折磨比他肩背胸膛上少得多，他赤裸的双足落在厚重又粗糙的地毯表面，脚尖漫不经心地拍了拍脚掌下的地面。浑身的肌肉都在这几个幅度不大的动作之下叫嚣起来，他维持着脸上云淡风轻的微笑，语气轻快，“希望你们交谈愉快。”  
  
“单论交谈的结果，自然是愉快的，”安迷修闻言轻笑一声。得益于他浑然天成的弧度近乎柔软的五官，他在微笑时尤其温和；森林一样的绿眼睛能最大限度地藏起一切翻涌的黑色浪潮，像绿叶层层叠叠盖住泥沼。他垂头拨弄起了手上的戒指；套在右手中指指根上的蓝宝石在微光下闪烁，光芒锐利如同他棉花一样的感叹里藏着的针，“这还多亏了你，孩子。”  
  
单这一句就足以让雷狮确定自己大限将至。事实上一分钟前他就知道会是这样的结果：除非证据确凿，帮派首领的老大没必要浪费他在宴会上宝贵的时间，独自留在这里面对一个疑似背叛了自己的养子。  
  
事已至此，雷狮已经没心情去咒骂特雷多那个背信弃义的混球。他看着安迷修慢吞吞地将戒指从手上褪下，指环沿着那根修长的手指慢慢滑出时悄无声息，雷狮甚至能看清安迷修指根上被昂贵的金属压出来的浅浅痕迹。  
  
帮派首领将这枚价值连城的饰品随手放在桌面上，动作之随意好像只是扔开一份旧报纸。从始至终他的眼睛都落在雷狮身上；看他赤裸的脚，破布一样的衣服底下仍鲜红的狰狞伤口，淌着酒的湿透的脸，或者他的眼睛。雷狮无法确定。  
  
“雷狮，”他的声音轻飘飘，绿眼睛在灯光里一片清明，“你跟着我多少年了？”  
  
“十四年，父亲。”雷狮扯扯嘴角，如实回答。安迷修这幅模样像一位与孩子共同回忆美好时光的家长，他控制着自己的唇舌声带，仍然毕恭毕敬地念出句末的称呼。  
  
“十四年了，”安迷修点点头，“你长大了。”  
  
听着像感慨，可雷狮知道这是警告；是暴雨前第一道闪电，审判书上的第一句话。雷狮维持着一张临危不乱的脸，看着安迷修迈开脚，牛筋底的鞋落到地面，清脆声响如同坐在首席的法官一锤定音，毫无回旋余地。他两腿分开站在雷狮跟前，一条腿危险地立在雷狮的两腿之间。他俯下身子，用自己的影子罩住雷狮，抬手捏起他下巴，咬牙切齿：“学会了反抗我，学会了太多不该学，也不该做的东西。”  
  
他力度大得令雷狮产生了下颌骨要被就地捏碎的错觉。被压制的人掀动眼皮，望进养父盛着怒火的眼睛。距离足够近，安迷修身上被刻意压制的怒气也足够强，他身上的酒气都像具象化成肉眼可视的压力，从雷狮的天灵盖一路往下压，气势之强足以将他直接碾平。可他一片惨白的脸上仍无半分惧色，好像眼前的年长者只是在发一个不足挂齿的小脾气。他甚至不挣脱安迷修对他的钳制，就着这个姿势笑起来，将气息一朵一朵吐上安迷修紧抿的嘴唇：“……您教我做事要大胆。”  
  
“我还教你要忠诚。”唇上飘忽的吐息让安迷修皱起眉。  
  
“忠于自我？我确实是这么做的。”雷狮笑得更猖狂了；哪怕已经被绑上刑架他依然无半分悔意，洒脱如一个无可救药的疯子。杀人犯提着带血的刀招摇过市时，或许就是像他一样笑。  
  
“特雷多是个吝啬鬼。”安迷修沉默了半晌，再开口时前言不搭后语。他似乎没留心在讲话，因为他放低了手上的力道，拇指压到雷狮的嘴角，似乎想把这个恼人的上扬的弧度给直接压下去。他手上沾上了残留的酒，但他毫不在意，自顾自地用指腹碾过雷狮的整片下唇，堪堪停在上头的裂口，“没有足够的利益，他从不跟人合作……你答应了他什么？”  
  
压在唇上的力度加大，未愈合的伤口被压迫的痛觉令雷狮难以维持自己混球一样的嚣张笑容。他眯起眼睛倒吸一口气，觉得冷汗开始从鬓角冒出来。  
  
安迷修不说话，一动不动地盯着他。雷狮在这冷硬的质疑里拧起眉头，话语间带上足以让安迷修察觉的委屈：“我知道您在想什么。就算只念着您的养育之恩，我也不会把您交到他手上。”  
  
“哼，养育之恩，”安迷修被他气笑了；全天下最没资格说这句话的人大概就是他眼前这个知错不改的混账，“我养出来一条白眼狼。”  
  
一字一句掷地有声，若他的声音能实体化，那这串字符早该化成一把把尖刀直直捅入眼前这张叫人又爱又恨的脸和他胸腔底下勃勃跳动的心脏。他压低的声音和被惹怒的笑意混在一起，几乎成了气音，嘴唇快整副贴上雷狮带笑的嘴角：“你就是个小混蛋，雷狮。”  
  
“那也是您养出来的小混蛋。”雷狮不甘落后地仰起脸，用同样的音量跟他针锋相对。  
  
“看来琼斯一顿鞭子没让你吃够苦头，”安迷修顿了顿，在雷狮贴上自己嘴唇的前一刻退开，他站直身子，眼睛里怒意笑意裹挟在一起。他已经上手解开了自己西装外套的纽扣，“有时候骨头太硬可不是好事。”  
  
雷狮靠在椅背上，歪头看着安迷修将外套丢开。他随即解下了领带夹和那条缀着直线花纹的深蓝色领带，将它们同那件可怜的外套一起掷到脚下。他慢条斯理地将白衬衣袖口挽到小臂，一截蜜色的肌肤在并不充足的暖黄色灯光下难以言喻的可口。雷狮看着他戴上桌面上放得整整齐齐的崭新黑色手套，裹在漆黑皮革里的五根手指拈起了先前被一同放在桌上的鞭子。  
  
“五次机会。”雷狮听见安迷修这么说。精心编织的黑色皮革长达三英尺半，从安迷修手里能直接垂到地面。他站得足够远，然后掂了掂这根分量十足的家伙，缓慢地换了个称心的手势，在正式开始之前温馨提示了一句：“我的耐心有限，雷狮。”  
  
话音刚落，他手里的鞭子就破空而来。雷狮只来得及听清它划破空气发出的惊人声响，然后就是来自胸膛的火辣辣的疼痛。他被打得整个人都反射性地瑟缩了一下，但这于事无补——安迷修没留任何情面，他垂头就能看见自己不停起伏的、已经伤痕累累的胸膛上自右上往左下升起一道骇人的红痕，滚烫得如同下一秒就有血液撑破表皮倾泻而出。  
  
巨大的痛觉新鲜而直接，过大的冲击直接让雷狮一口气都梗在喉间。他大口呼吸着，攥紧的拳头间指甲狠狠掐进肉里。安迷修给足了他应对时间，在看见他重新抬起的晦暗的紫色眼睛时手下一沉，第二鞭以同样可怕的力度再次甩在雷狮胸膛。  
  
两道皮开肉绽的伤口没能让椅子上沉默着承受刑罚的人服软，安迷修耳畔充斥着雷狮粗重的难耐喘息，他垂眼看见他脚趾蜷起，强行忍耐疼痛。可他依旧没说一个字。安迷修下手的力度够大，雷狮的皮肤也够白，这让其上每一道伤痕都明显得刺眼，尤其是他亲手甩上去的两道。  
  
像摔碎一块玉，或者烧掉一片雪。任何伤痕在这具身躯上都丑陋无比。安迷修站在原地收回鞭子，皱起眉等待雷狮的答复。可十步之外的家伙像是铁了心跟他作对，他依旧咬紧牙关沉默不语，喘匀了气之后抬起脸来，挑衅一样等待接下来的第三鞭。  
  
雷狮默不作声地看他。他的养父面色阴翳，皱起的眉间糅杂着无数阴云。满室寂静里只剩下两个人的喘息声——大脑接收到这个讯息时雷狮还愣了一下，这个认知令他旋即就扯开了嘴角。过量的疼痛令他无法称心如意地笑出来，但单是眼睛里流转起来的欢愉也足够让站在他对面的安迷修更加恼火。  
  
一颗身处弱势依然仰起的头颅看在现在的安迷修眼里只有“不知悔改”四个大字，他心头火起，再次抄起鞭子甩出去时又加了几成力道。皮鞭撞击肉体的动静极其吓人，雷狮终于忍受不住地闷哼出声。  
  
“我不喜欢……不，我憎恨做这种事情，雷狮。”雷狮小兽一样的呜咽像一个莫名其妙的心理安慰，安迷修收回鞭子之后垂下眼，用裹在手套里的手指轻轻抚过手里的鞭子。他说话时堪称温柔，夹着三分胁迫和厌恶，好像他手里抓着什么神憎鬼厌的东西。雷狮伤痕累累的身子和他自己加速的心跳让血液都变得滚烫，不可言说的浪潮自脚底升腾而起，直直漫到鼻尖。他努力平复呼吸：“我只需要一个答案。”  
  
雷狮绷紧了全身的肌肉。他整个人都在细细地发抖，下唇已经要咬出血来。他大汗淋漓，汗水混着酒液沿着鼻尖脸颊往下滚，一路滑到已经一片脏污的衣领或者猩红色的伤口。他眼尖地瞧见安迷修眼里所有外露的内敛的情绪，愤怒的失望的急切的，这锅大杂烩颜色晦暗如同压城的乌云，却让雷狮感到无比愉快。他动动嘴唇，语气旖旎如同调情：“……您不继续吗？”  
  
下一秒，安迷修就丢开了手里的鞭子。  
  
他直直走过来，边走边脱掉了手上的皮革手套。雷狮看着他的手指自下而上从那层束缚里挣脱出来，二者之间的颜色差距在灯光里被渲染出一种糟糕的冲击力。雷狮几乎忍不住想笑；他果然耐心有限，甚至无法抽上他五鞭。  
  
“如果我愿意，”安迷修再次走到他跟前，两手分开撑在扶手，虎口之间就是雷狮的指尖。他的绿眼睛冷冰冰如同无机质，“你早就没力气说话了。”  
  
雷狮何尝不知。安迷修到底手下留情，没直接让他疼晕过去。可他见好就收不意味着雷狮同样宽容，这个混蛋小子竖起耳朵，兴致盎然地听着他加重的呼吸声，在被三道新伤口折磨得呲牙咧嘴时还有空闲分给他两个玩味的飘忽眼神。他不置可否地沉默了一会儿，又像是在观察什么，抬起膝盖顶了顶安迷修的大腿内侧。  
  
这动作被刻意放缓，凭空生出来两分色情。安迷修刚拧起眉，雷狮已然意味深长地笑起来，抬起指尖用极小的力度拨了拨他虎口的皮肤，气若游丝：“您硬了。”  
  
一阵酥麻电流一样窜进安迷修的身子，他的脸色沉下来，听着眼前的小子肆无忌惮地咯咯直笑。碍于他浑身上下的伤口，这笑声算不得畅快，安迷修盯着他，心里的火叫嚣着让他对着这张脸揍上几拳再咬破那两片尖酸刻薄的嘴唇。  
  
他也确实这么做了。挨了一拳的雷狮反应不及，被揪着领子狠狠咬住了嘴唇。一相贴安迷修就尝到了血味，他变本加厉地啃咬嘴下的软肉，再舔掉雷狮唇上渗出来的血。燥热从每一寸被衣服覆盖的肌肤里升起来，他腾出手来松开领口的两颗纽扣，手下使力将雷狮摁向椅背。  
  
被撞到背后的伤口，雷狮疼得直抽气。双手被缚，他无法反抗，安迷修不费吹灰之力地跨坐到了他腿上。这下他连腿脚都被压制，安迷修居高临下地看他，伸手撩开他潮湿的头发，近距离端详他一张汗津津的惨白的脸。  
  
成年男人的重量全压在腿上，雷狮难受得要命，就着安迷修搭在自己脸上的手蹭了蹭。他浑身是汗，安迷修也一团滚烫，相贴的肌肤像揉进了火，细密如雨后春笋，不可遏制地破土而出。他终于按捺不住一般使劲抬了抬腿，这只让安迷修与他靠得更近。  
  
“……我不明白，雷狮。就算你不去争取任何事，我手上的一切迟早都是你的，”安迷修凑上前来，这下他的呼吸声一清二楚。无章法的喘息夹杂着隐忍，像蜜糖或者酒，两声轻笑如同糖分超标的气泡，“为什么？告诉我为什么。”  
  
他的手牢牢钳着雷狮的后颈，这让雷狮动弹不得。他转了转眼珠，感觉到安迷修的手一路下滑：“很可惜，我更喜欢自己得来的东西。”  
  
“所以你背叛我，”雷狮感觉安迷修几乎要怒不可遏地啃上自己耳朵。他手掌完全摊开，掌心滚烫的热量一丝不漏地漫上雷狮的下体。他胯下被压制在安迷修腿间和掌间，陌生的触感完全由身上的人掌控。而相当不巧，安迷修心情并不好，这直接导致他揉弄的力度不知轻重，“甚至在这种时候也嘴硬。”  
  
雷狮竭尽所能地扭了扭身子。安迷修吐出一口浊气，感觉到掌下的物什发起硬来。他得胜一般扬起嘴角，咬牙切齿地将接下来的话吹进雷狮耳朵里：“……剩下的两鞭，我就换个方式罚你。”  
  
  
  
>>>>>  
  
热，太热了。  
  
汗水带着热量滑过伤口，细密的刺痛连续不断，雷狮皱紧眉头，一张脸从头发到下巴一片潮湿。他像置身于蒸笼，罩在他身上的安迷修则像另一个蒸笼。周身传来的痛楚撕扯着理智，偏偏血液流经下腹就升温。他的阴茎与安迷修的紧紧相贴，两根勃发的器物被一起握在安迷修手里，在安迷修掌间磨出一层黏连的清液和难以忍受的热量。  
  
他套着的裤子被扯到胯骨以下，安迷修身上那条熨得平整又笔直的西装裤此时成了一团被雷狮踩在脚下的破布。安迷修埋头在他颈窝间吐出一口一口潮湿的热气，雷狮被熏得眼眶发酸，难耐地挺了挺腰，将自己的性器往安迷修手心蹭。安迷修笑出声来，拇指缓缓抹过他冒水的铃口：“别着急。”  
  
他直接松开了手，雷狮直直翘起的性器蹭到他裸露的大腿根。雷狮不悦地皱着眉忍受着突如其来的空虚感，同时终于对养父这种越界行为反唇相讥：“……您是不是早就想好了要这么对付我？”  
  
“别把我想得如此不堪，”安迷修的手指抚过他鼓胀的囊袋，又再次握上柱身。他五指收紧捏了捏这根玩意儿，如愿收获雷狮一声痛呼，“我只是生气。”  
  
“可没有一个父亲……会用这种方式来惩罚孩子。”好吧，刚才那下倒着实像惩罚，多来几回也不知道是他的心脏还是海绵体先受不住。安迷修的膝盖落在他胯部两侧，一撑起来雷狮得以看见他腿间一片水光。  
  
除开那件解了一半的白衬衫，他浑身上下不着寸缕。安迷修往雷狮湿哒哒的柱身上抹过两下，探手到自己身后，在雷狮目光灼灼的注视里往后穴送进两根手指。他刻意冷落雷狮孤零零翘在空气里的阴茎，在瞧见雷狮眉眼间逐渐酝酿的不满后得意地笑弯了眼睛：“可你是个不听话的小孩。”  
  
他动作和语速都慢，像是吃准了这样能让雷狮难受。被他骑在身下的人手脚都受缚，不依靠他就无法获得任何物理层面上的慰藉。从他赤裸的腿间淌下来的液体洇湿了雷狮的裤子，雷狮布满伤痕的胸膛剧烈起伏，鲜红伤口好像下一秒就要涨破。安迷修任由他难耐地大口喘气，专心致志开拓自己的后穴。高热穴道松软下来，他得以放进第三根手指。  
  
雷狮大汗淋漓，像匍匐在草丛里的野兽一样紧盯着身上的人。欲望一经撩拨就无法强行压下，眼前安迷修的每寸肌肤都惹得他想露出獠牙，再狠狠啃上去直到啃出血来。生理本能几乎要掌控他，他觉得眼眶都是一片滚烫，发热的血液分秒不停地催促着他。可安迷修不为所动；他抽出了手指，往上挪了挪身子，雷狮身下挺翘的器具险险擦过他腿根。  
  
摩擦带起的触觉只得一瞬，如同隔靴搔痒。雷狮抿紧了唇，盯紧了安迷修光滑的腿间。蜜色肌肤布满淋漓水光，雷狮不由得幻想起手掌或者阴茎贴上去时的美妙手感。安迷修在这种时候尤其磨人，他一只手撑在雷狮肩膀，确保雷狮无法碰到自己分毫。  
  
雷狮知道他在等自己投降。这种目的性过于明显的情欲令他尤为不爽，他紧咬着牙关，却又无法控制自己不去看安迷修腿间那一片春光。该死的本能，他心想，人类怎么没在进化出一个如此健全的大脑的同时把不可控的情欲给淘汰掉？  
  
他厌恶这种情形。他的欲望不受自己控制，他怒张的性器需要发泄，对一星半点肢体接触都无比渴望。跨坐在他身上的人有着生杀大权，雷狮都觉得再过一秒自己就要丢盔弃甲地投降。  
  
“……您不相信我，”雷狮平复呼吸，压抑的声线无比委屈，“您宁愿相信特雷多的一面之词。”  
  
“他亲口告诉我你与他合作，”安迷修抬手擦去他鼻尖的汗。雷狮整张脸都快涨红，云霞一样的血色从他白皙的皮肤下升腾起来，从脸颊一路漫到耳尖，“条件是我和我的地盘。”  
  
“他能要我的什么？”安迷修凑近雷狮的脸。不同于他浑身火热的温度，他语气冷得像冰，“他只会要我的项上人头。”  
  
雷狮从喉头滚出一声隐忍的呜咽。他眨了眨眼睛，早就湿漉漉的睫毛羽毛一样扫过安迷修的脸颊。细密痒意真切又缥缈，安迷修垂眼看见雷狮指节泛白的拳头，只一瞬的愣神，就有什么东西贴上了他的腿根。  
  
雷狮一下一下幅度极小地蹭着安迷修的腿，发出几声舒服的喟叹。安迷修等了很久都没等来他的回答，他抬手按上锁住雷狮手腕的铁质环状手铐，用蛊惑一样的声音说道：“你告诉我，我就把它解开。”  
  
雷狮抬起眼睛瞪他。不知廉耻，或者为老不尊——安迷修都能想象出雷狮对自己的评价。他沉默着应对雷狮的犹疑，手指往下探，催促一样轻飘飘擦过他汗津津的手腕皮肤。在他腿间磨蹭的粗长性器得寸进尺地移向了更后方，安迷修探手扶住它，从善如流地将它抵上自己潮湿的穴口。只要他往下或者雷狮往上，这根和主人一样不听话的家伙就能得到最大限度的抚慰。  
  
可安迷修只让它堪堪停在了穴口。他以质问的眼神与雷狮对视，眼里只剩一半的清明都让雷狮火大。他慢慢地往下坐，身后入口吞入半个头部。雷狮全身都绷紧，他看得清他嶙峋流畅的肌肉线条和它们勾出的一道道阴影。  
  
他依然沉默。安迷修神色暗下来，再次使力往下坐。粗长性器破开紧致穴肉，这柄大家伙被吞进去一半，安迷修喘着气将手撑在雷狮腰部两侧。雷狮连呼吸都变了调，毫无节奏的喘息如同混乱的鼓点。在他身上作乱的人继续将身子往下沉，直到整个人都坐到雷狮胯间。  
  
“呼……”安迷修将脸侧的头发拨到耳后，难耐地擦了擦自己满脸的汗。这个尺寸难以消受，单是这样含着已经鼓胀得难受无比。  
  
他动了动身子，听见雷狮的呼吸愈发杂乱。雷狮的脸红透了；血一样的潮红从他眼角就开始蔓延，衬在汗水底下无端旖旎。他眉头紧紧拧在一起，垂下的睫毛几乎要盖住一半眼睛，但并不妨碍安迷修看清这两排细长睫毛底下几乎要融成两汪水的紫色眼睛。  
  
安迷修觉得自己心脏的跳动频率往上再拔了一个等级。  
  
他夹紧了身体里硕大的器物，抚上雷狮的下巴。雷狮挣动两下，没能阻止安迷修再次钳制住下颚。他的手指用不容置疑的力度将雷狮已经被咬出血痕的下唇从坚硬的牙齿底下解放出来，上头的鲜红血迹相当新鲜，指腹一碰就能沾出两三滴血红液体。  
  
“……不想说也没关系。”  
  
这颜色躺在指尖尤其扎眼，安迷修伸出舌尖，轻轻舔掉上头的血迹。他看向眼前宁死不从的小混蛋；那种放肆的、叫人讨厌的笑终于从他脸上消失殆尽。血腥味从他舌尖上绽开，他眯起眼睛扬起一个笑容。  
  
“我们有一个晚上的时间，孩子。”


End file.
